Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Voting Center
Here you can vote. Featured Article *Mersery #Well, it did kinda win the BPY, so I think it deserves this. I put a LOT of work in this article ^_^ --Chicken Bond 23:20, February 28, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:RandoMaster07|'R']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'M']][[Rando|'0']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'7']] #Indeed Sir Bond, Indeed... ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 23:34, February 28, 2011 (UTC) #'Jareroden97' 16:56, March 3, 2011 (UTC) #[[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] #'Spose I better vote for one of my best friends MOCs to be FA. XD Jokes. Mersery is amazing. It's one of, if not, the longest character pages on here. :) --''ThatDevil ''(Custom Lego MOC b'crat) 04:58, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Featured Image *The Great Storm logo #I worked really hard on this, I think it deserves a shot. - [[User:RandoMaster07|'R']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'M']][[Rando|'0']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'7']] #[[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] #Well, counting that it's the only one nominated, I'll vote for this one. ;) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 21:59, March 4, 2011 (UTC) *Bionicledude's TDC logo #Simply amazing. --''ThatDevil ''(Custom Lego MOC b'crat) 07:20, March 5, 2011 (UTC) *File:Kirigk-stylized.png #My first paint edit made this way, and it turned out brilliant! VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 18:12, March 10, 2011 (UTC) *File:Fallen_Six_009.jpg #Admittingly, it's not the best picture quality in the world, but I love the angle of the sword and how Kouhiimaru is staring you down with killing intent.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Be just ']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'or be dead.']] Comments *It's not the only one now, Jman. --''ThatDevil ''(Custom Lego MOC b'crat) 09:21, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Featured Story *Shadowplayer's Journey #I think that the dark tone, and the action that is in this deserves to be on the main page, even though it only has five chapters as of now. ;) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 00:32, March 1, 2011 (UTC) #"Have I ever mentioned how utterly annoying good little Toa are, with their code and fake morals?" Genius quote, genius story. Be just or be dead. #Sure, why not? I'm in a SP mood. XD --''ThatDevil ''(Custom Lego MOC b'crat) 04:59, March 5, 2011 (UTC) *Battle of Bara Magna #M1 is an experienced author, and certainly deserves to have his works featured here. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] #'Varkanax39' 14:29, March 1, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:RandoMaster07|'R']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'M']][[Rando|'0']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'7']] # *''Dark Future'' #I think, that this is one of the best stories I have ever written, dark tone, great story, epic characters, and very dark-toned scenes. Toa Fairon AWA) Comments *SIGN YOUR NAME! Far out. I removed your putdown on SPJ, even though you said "no offence". Let's not compare stories like that again. :) I like SPJ, as I've written in it, but it could have more structure. And I can't say I've read DF or BoBM, so I'm not voting yet. :) :) --''ThatDevil ''(Exo-Force Wiki sysop) 08:10, March 1, 2011 (UTC) *Thanks TDG, and Slice, SPJ isn't a ful length story, it's a short story. Ok? ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 23:22, March 1, 2011 (UTC) *Wait, I'm going to make it a short story sized chapters, but a full story's ammount of chapters. :) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 02:53, March 7, 2011 (UTC) *LOL TDG, SP Mood! ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 01:55, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Featured Creation *The newest form of Ganon. My best toa moc and the only CBW moc ever to reach the BZP main page to my knowledge. --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 17:42, February 28, 2011 (UTC) #--[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 17:42, February 28, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:RandoMaster07|'R']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'M']][[Rando|'0']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'7']] #I find new Ganon AMAZING! ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 19:17, February 28, 2011 (UTC) #Hell yeah! ODST! 00:37, March 1, 2011 (UTC) #They're both epic, but I like Ganon better. And Zaktan's shoulder's are too broad. :P --''ThatDevil ''(Exo-Force Wiki sysop) 08:06, March 1, 2011 (UTC) #Beast!--[[User:Bionicledude|'Bionicle']][[User talk:Bionicledude|'Dude']] 19:11, March 2, 2011 (UTC) *My Zaktann Revamp #huge build, biggest i have ever done, if it wins maybe ill create a page for him(after his death) Bionicle is WIN. 19:42, February 28, 2011 (UTC) #Epicbess to an uber level. Jareroden97 00:41, March 1, 2011 (UTC) #I second J97s conmment. Reach for the stars and don't look back! 00:42, March 1, 2011 (UTC) *Niha I think its not big, but has customness. #Bye y'all... I mean, you all 20:11, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Comments *Erm, according to the rules, anything that's been featured on the Main Page can't be featured again. If you check the voting center archive, you'll notice Ganon has won before... Varkanax39 18:26, February 28, 2011 (UTC) *'Remember this is not featured ARTICLE. This Ganon moc is a completely different moc to the one that was entered last time. Being a different CREATION, i'm sure it is allowed.--'Ids' '5621' 19:07, February 28, 2011 (UTC)' *@Varkanax39 That's not true as Tapio won twice... ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 19:46, February 28, 2011 (UTC) *Please read the Voting Center page. It says "You cannot vote for an article, image, quote or a trivia that has been featured on the main page before (see the archives to see the old winners)." Because Ganon has been featured on the page before, it probably cannot be featured again. @Jman98: Tapio won twice before this rule was established. Still, I'll ask TheSlicer about it... Varkanax39 23:39, February 28, 2011 (UTC) *I think the rules mean what Ids said. :) --''ThatDevil ''(Exo-Force Wiki sysop) 08:06, March 1, 2011 (UTC) *Do any of you happen to notice how many times Ganon has been featured as either FC or FI? You'll notice that it is quite a lot, and I think that it's really getting old now. Toa Fairon AWA) *if you think its old, enter your own thing and see if it gets voted for. Everyone who has voted obviously thinks its not old. --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 17:36, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Featured Trivia *Jareroden was originally intended to be a Toa of Gravity, though the idea was later dropped. #A pretty old and iteresting detail about Jareroden. :P Jareroden97 16:56, March 3, 2011 (UTC) #I guess I'll vote for this one. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 22:09, March 4, 2011 (UTC) #I hate Jareroden. Jokes. :P --''ThatDevil ''(Custom Lego MOC b'crat) 05:00, March 5, 2011 (UTC) *Niha was at first planned to be Toa Ignika's wife, but the idea was scrapped. #I vote for this. Whoops, I didn't read the first trivia!--Bye y'all... I mean, you all 20:48, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Featured Quote #For me, this gets a 10 on the sickness scale.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Be just ']][[User talk:Scorpion665|'or be dead.']] #You give it a 10, I give it an 11! :D Crib.To.Coffin 02:56, March 23, 2011 (UTC) #I give it a 12. #I give it a 123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789 ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 21:51, March 23, 2011 (UTC)